Beautiful Wish
by Shadow Voice
Summary: Playboys don't fall in love, we take what is given. I've never fallen in love until you came into my life.


I knock on the door to Scorp's room and I hear a thud on the floor which probably meant he fell off his bed, again. He opened the door, annoyance evident on his face. "What?" he drawled.

"Bro, the phone has been ringing nonstop all morning. All of them are girls and they are looking for their Sex God Scorpius." I paused for a second, noticing a smirk forming on his lips. "Wipe that smirk off your face. You are such an arse. Honestly, I think 20 different girls called me in an hour. How many girls do you fuck in a day?" I tell him, instantly regretting the moment I said it.

"Jade, first of all, aren't you glad people actually acknowledge your existence and about your question, about 7." He said with a grin tugging on his lips.

I sigh wondering why he was my best friend, Albus could've been a better option. "Get dressed we're going to the mall."

He followed instantly, even without him saying I could tell that the thought of girls made him move faster.

As we walked around the mall, I had to stop him 6 times from flirting with a girl and we stopped 10 times since he found a hot girl. We entered the coffee shop, and I looked at him. "Mate? Why are you going through all the girls like you're scanning a book?"

For the first time in years Scorpius showed me his vulnerable side, "They're all the same" was all he said but I knew he was talking about her.

"This is about Rose isn't it?" I say, concerned.

He stood abruptly and left the shop without a word.

-Scorpius' POV-

I ran and ran, far from everyone not having the slightest clue where I'm heading but it feels right to just run away from it all. After what seemed like an hour, I stopped in front of a tree.

I look around, I was alone. I sit at the foot of the tree, leaning against it. I felt sleepy. Slowly, I felt my eyes become heavier. With one last yawn I allow sleep to take over me.

_ "Sleeping under a tree. Well, that's original." someone says with a giggly voice. My eyes snaps open. I look around seeing no one, I shake my head and try to go once more to sleep._

_ "You know usually people would say 'who's there?' while they stutter" Again, my eyes snap open. "If you don't mind some people actually need sleep," I say. "Tsk. Tsk. Long Night? Let me guess another One Night stand of yours? Or are you resting since being someone's boyfriend for an hour is exhausting for you?"_

_ I was wide-eyed with what she said. "Show yourself." I say my voice shaking. "Up here, you idiot." She says. True enough, when I looked up I saw a girl with wings wearing a dress that reached her knees. "What? Cosplaying to impress?"_

_ She jumped off the tree which scared me that I felt adrenaline rushing through my veins. She landed safely on her feet. She cutely puffed her cheeks and said "These are real."_

_I got a closer look at her face, she had expressive eyes and long lashes. I felt like I was drowning in her beautiful eyes. As I analyzed her facial features more, I was amazed at how sexy her lips are. I stopped my train of thoughts. "Right, sure You're an angel and I'm your demon."_

_ She laughs at my comment, angelic was her voice. "Actually you are." She says still grinning. "Believe it or not. I'm sent here to change you. Mr. Playboy." She was strange and different._

_ "How are you going to this, my angel?" I say, with a smirk._

_ "Well," she starts, "Only you can see my wings and until you become decent again, I will pester you." She says, grinning at me._

_ "Let's see how long you'll last without wanting me." I wink at her. Her cheeks turn a cute shade of pink._

_ We went to my house, the moment Jade saw her. She quickly said "That's new, you haven't dated cosplayers in a while"_

_ My eyes grow wide, "Y-You see her wings?" I stutter_

_"Hi Jade." My angel says._

_"Rose, how are you?" Jade then replies, ignoring my question._

_"WAIT! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" I scream, confounded with what's happening._

_ "You see, Scorp, before I showed up to you, I appeared to Jade first. I mean, I don't want to work with a complete stranger so your best friend knows" she says calmly._

_ "So you know about it all along?" I ask still confounded at the sudden change of events._

_"Yeah. That's why if you flirt with a girl I'd actually have proof that you are taken by this little angel."_

_ Months passed by quickly, most of my time was spent with Rose. We would have our fights, I would always let her win. She would scold me and I would do the same to her._

_It was a blur but one thing I can never forget was when she got sick. I took care of her. I felt like she was my girlfriend. I didn't take advantage of her like how I would if it was someone else. With her, it was different, I simply hugged her all night not daring anything._

_Jade approaches our sleeping figure with a grin on her face "WAKE UP, LOVE BIRDS!" Rose, of course, quickly moved towards the bathroom. Unknowingly, I've been glaring at Jade._

_"Mate, you're glaring at me! Does this mean the Sex god playboy is falling in love?" She says._

_I ignored what she said and continued to slumber. Never knowing that was the last of my angel._

I open my eyes, the feeling of sadness throughout my body. I felt tears starting to form.

"Someone's been naughty" a giggly voice said, I looked up but no one was there. "You know sometimes you ignore the things that are right in front of you."

She was there, my Rose, my angel. She was there.

"I don't understand." I start to say but she cut me off by saying "I don't understand either. Looking at you, I failed my mission but God said I succeeded."

A grin formed on my face, I pulled her into a hug still smiling. "I told you that we, playboys, don't fall in love, we take what is given. I've never fallen in love." I say.

"I don't understand. What changed?" she asks, confusion and pain in her voice.

"I've never fallen in love until you came to my life. Call me a possessive maniac but honestly, I want to keep you forever." I say allowing my heart to speak.

"I think you can now. God made me human" Rose says, tears forming in her eyes.

I let my lips crash on top of her lips. For so long I've wanted to make her mine and now I can.

_All along there have been feelings in me waiting to be born, waiting to be led out of the darkness. I didn't realize it until she came along. Someday, all the sadness and loneliness will vanish._

_My Rose, my beautiful flower that can outshine anything. My savior. My world. Rose, my love to infinity and beyond. _


End file.
